halofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Box (Halo Wars)
Black Boxes are collectibles in the Halo Wars campaign that when collected, they add new events in the Halo Wars Timeline. They look like black boxes with yellow stripes on them and can be picked up by any unit. When you collect one you can just resign straight away and you will still have it.Halo Wars Achievements Linked *Halo Academic is an achievement that is unlocked when you unlock 20 timeline events. *Halo Historian is an achievement that is unlocked when you unlock all timeline events. Locations Mission 1: Alpha Base Head back to the last bridge you crossed before reaching Alpha Base's gate and peek underneath. The crate is below the arch, next to an overturned Warthog. You can drive down the small ramp to the left to reach it. Mission 2: Relic Approach WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS WIENERS Mission 3: Relic Interior This black box is located right from the beginning of the mission. Simply turn your Grizzly tanks around and head in the opposite direction of the objective arrow. You'll discover a separate pathway, winding to the northwest. At the very end, near a crashed Pelican, is the crate, with an Elite. Mission 4: Arcadia City Scroll to the western most base. Directly north of it is column supporting a skyway. At the base of this column, on top of a few stairs, is the crate you seek. Mission 5: Arcadia Outskirts In the middle of the map, almost halfway between your original base and the northern Covenant base is an abandoned reactor that you can take over for an extra tech level. The crate is on the grass immediately to the west of this platform, near some ferns and an infantry cover spot. Mission 6: Dome of Light Wait until you place the third Rhino across the broken bridge using the "transport" power. Before leaving the area to concentrate on other tasks, check the western shadows for a short separate path. The crate is there. Mission 7: Scarab At the very top of the map, and as far east from the Scarab as possible, is a small area surrounded by cliffs. Look for the bountiful gathering of shiny blue supplies and you'll find the crate too. Mission 8: Anders' Signal This black box is hidden right under your nose! Directly south of the base, on a tree-ringed plateau, is the crate. Mission 9: The Flood On the western side of the map, near one of the Flood structures you have to put down. Nothing else really distinguishes this location, so check the minimap in the screen below. Mission 10: Shield World Hey, remember those squads you're supposed to be saving? Well, the middle one - Team Bravo - happens to be blocking the path to the black box. Rescue them and any unit can collect it or fly a Hornet over, drop down for the crate and leave the entire lot to die. Mission 11: Cleansing You'll need a Hornet for this one, too. It's resting on the northwestern flank of the ship, at the opposite end you found the skull. Note that by "flank," we mean the very edges of the Spirit of Fire... beyond the fences, where the ship slopes downward. Mission 12: Repairs Like the last crate, this is on the outer edge of the ship (northern flank, southern tip), but tucked closer to the outer fences. Again, you'll need an air unit. Mission 13: Beachhead Head to the northeast edge of the map. Go to the middle of that edge. On a very high and flower-covered cliff is the crate. Pretty, ain't it? You can reach this vista with a ground unit, but as usual, an air unit's a lot easier and quicker. Mission 14: Reactor This crate is hidden southwest of the first Covenant base and the possible location of your second UNSC base. It's in a raised grass rectangle, bordered by metal, and you'll need an air unit to get there. Mission 15: Escape Compared to the skull, this is very easy. Just take a Warthog from your original base, drive north across the blue ring structure and you'll see the crate in a very obvious location. Trivia *Black box is a technical term for a device, system or object that, when viewed in terms of its input, output and transfer characteristics without any knowledge required of its internal workings, it can be used. *Black box is a durable onboard data-recording device used in various forms of transport. Sources Category:Halo Wars